Estrellas binarias
by Smithback
Summary: Un breve encuentro marcado por las estrellas que quizá cambió al mundo. "Estrella doble real- La unión de dos estrellas que son formadas juntas en un sistema gracias a las leyes de atracción".


estrellas binarias

"Estrella doble real- La unión de dos estrellas que son formadas juntas en un sistema gracias a las leyes de atracción". William Herschel

"Eres una humana." Dijo el joven y curioso centauro. "He visto muchos humanos, la mayoría jóvenes… y el que habla mucho y es amigable." Debía referirse a Hagrid. "Nuestro encuentro no estaba en las estrellas…. ¿por qué nuestro encuentro no estaba en las estrellas?" preguntaba el centauro.

Hermione sabía por qué, o al menos tenía una idea. Hermione había viajado en el tiempo. Aún no sabía que tanto. Sus cálculos le decían que al menos treinta años, pero no estaría segura hasta comprobarlo. Como había viajado en el tiempo... pues era una rareza en la línea temporal, por lo que su encuentro con el centauro jamás debió haber ocurrido. Pero Hogwarts era el mejor lugar para hacer el viaje, para llegar, y aún mejor el bosque prohibido; en teoría porque era menos probable encontrarse a alguien en el bosque y tenía que ser en Hogwarts por las líneas mágicas de la tierra. Bueno, ahora se había encontrado a alguien, no un humano, pero si un centauro, esperaba que el encuentro no cambiara demasiado la línea temporal. Hermione lanzó un 'tempus' para saber la fecha veinte de Mayo de 1972. Bueno, el día y mes eran correctos, el año había variado menos de lo que podía esperarse. Así que con excepción del encuentro con el centauro, todo había resultado relativamente bien en sus estudios, solo faltaba regresar a su tiempo y reportar esto a el departamento de misterios.

"si, siento haberme aparecido en su bosque…." Hermione no sabía que más decir. Tenía que pasar una hora hasta que su dispositivo se reactivase y la regresase a su tiempo.

El joven centauro se sentó en frente de ella. "¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?" preguntó el centauro." Perfecto, pensó Hermione hasta los centauros encuentran algo inusual con mi cabello. Su cabello siempre había sido rebelde y ni aunque los centauros se burlasen de él lo cambiaría, a ella le gustaba de esa manera.

"Nada. Así es." Respondió ella.

"Me gusta." Respondió el centauro.

"hum…. Gracias."

Se hizo un incómodo silencio para Hermione, no creía que fuese incómodo para el centauro que la estudiaba con fascinación.

"¿cuál es tu nombre?" finalmente preguntó el adolecente centauro. Hermione sufrió un leve ataque de pánico. No podía decirle su verdadero nombre, podía arruinar el futuro; afortunadamente se recuperó con rapidez. No le llamaban brillante bruja por nada. Ella de ante mano tenía una serie de precauciones tomadas antes del viaje.

"Jane." Respondió con simpleza. No era una mentira, era solo poco mencionado su segundo nombre. Algo que podía decir sin temor a interferir y|o mentir.

"Jane, yo soy Firence." Dijo él, extendiéndole la mano. Hermione tuvo de nuevo un ataque de pánico, ésta vez más largo. Había conocido a Firence. El centauro que en el futuro había ayudado en la batalla del castillo, quién era amigo de Hagrid y salvado a Harry en una ocasión. Esperaba en verdad no haber cambiado la línea temporal en absoluto. "Oh lo siento!" se disculpó el centauro, retrayendo su mano.

"No, no, está bien." Se apresuró Hermione a darle la mano.

Firence sonrió, una linda y juvenil sonrisa. ¡Qué bien! Nunca había saludado a un humano y pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal… y luego pensé que no querrías…."

"no es eso…. Es… jamás había conocido a un centauro que saludara a un humano." Respondió rápidamente Hermione.

Firence asintió con la cabeza. "no es común." Fue todo lo que dijo. Y de nuevo se dedicó a estudiarla con fascinación.

A Hermione le parecía extraño el silencio y la forma en la que la estudiaba, pero lo prefería a dar explicaciones o mantener una plática que pudiese alterar el futuro.

"¿Por qué nuestro encuentro no fue anunciado por las estrellas?" Preguntó de nuevo Firence. A lo que Hermione solo respondió alzando los hombros. "Jamás había escuchado de algo así." Aunque el centauro seguía estudiando a Hermione, parecía hablar más para sí mismo. "¿las estrellas te dijeron algo a ti?"

Hermione no pudo contener una corta y sonora carcajada. "oh, lo siento. En.. No, las estrellas no me hablan."

"Tal vez si te hablen, hablan a todo el que las quiera escuchar, tal vez solo te falta escuchar."

"¿qué pasa entonces con nuestro libre albedrío?" Respondió Hermione un poco molesta. La adivinación siempre había sido un tema espinoso para ella. No creía en que el destino estuviese escrito para quien tomase una clase de adivinación, no creía que no existiese el libre albedrío; sin embargo, había, de primera mano, visto como Harry había vivido prácticamente 17 años de su vida una profecía, Harry le había contado también la profecía que la profesora había dicho en su tercer año, y por supuesto, en su quinto año había entrado a una sala de profecías… ¿estaba el futuro dicho para todos, o solo para algunos ''afortunados'?

"Las estrellas son más sabias que nosotros." Dijo el centauro.

"Más sabias no significa sin error."

"jamás he escuchado que las estrellas se equivocasen." Respondió el centauro confundido.

"¿y un centauro? No se pueden equivocar?" dijo ella.

"Claro que si nos equivocamos, es por eso que tratamos de seguir el camino de las estrellas, para no equivocarnos."

"si los centauros pueden equivocarse, también pueden equivocar sus interpretaciones sobre las estrellas. Quizá las estrellas no se equivoquen, después de todo su camino ha sido trazado por millones de años antes de lo que podemos ver…. Pero nuestras interpretaciones son recientes; además, siempre hay cosas que no alcanzamos a ver… asteroides que no podemos predecir, estrellas fugaces…." Decía ella mientras veía al cielo.

"quizá." Dijo el centauro pensativo, mientras la seguía observando detenidamente.

Hermione sintió que su dispositivo comenzaba a activarse, la fría y conocida sensación del viaje temporal había comenzado. Se sorprendió de que una hora hubiese pasado, y que la hubiese pasado hablando con un centauro, con Firence, para ser más exactos, y de que la hubiese disfrutado tanto. Apenas le dio tiempo de tomarle la mano, sonreírle y dedicarle un efímero 'adiós'.

Hermione llegó a su línea temporal con una gran exhalación de aire frío. Le tomó varios segundos reaccionar y lanzarse un hechizo para calentarse un poco. Lanzó un 'tempus' para asegurarse de haber llegado al tiempo correcto y de inmediato sacó pluma y papel para llenar su informe. Posiblemente pudiese hacerlo llegando al ministerio de magia, pero quien sabe cuántos detalles se le habrían olvidado para entonces.

"Claro que existe el libre albedrío." Dijo una voz de entre los árboles.

Alarmada, Hermione dejó caer pluma y papel, tomó su varita apuntándola donde la voz había provenido. Se sorprendió al ver salir a Firence. "¿Vas a atacarme, Jane?"

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. si recordaba. Firence recordaba su encuentro.

"Pero también existe el camino que las estrellas nos marcan." Continuó él cuando ella hubo bajado la varita. " nuestro encuentro si estaba destinado… hoy… ahora… miró al cielo, y en el estrellado y nocturno cielo se observó una estrella fugaz. Firence sonrió satisfecho. "Hace más o menos treinta años que no veía esa misma estrella fugaz, justo después de que te fueras; como si tu fueras quien la atrajo. La extrañé. Y aun así me ha guiado…" firence se acercó hasta estar un paso delante de ella. "me guio cuando encontré a tu amigo Harry Potter por primera vez en el bosque… cuando decidí aceptar ser maestro de adivinación, y el día de hoy, hasta ti."

Hermione sonrió con regocijo y júbilo, "Si, creo entonces que las estrellas en verdad nos muestran el camino correcto." Dijo ella mientras unas pocas lágrimas de alegría se escapaban.

"¿quisieras dar un paseo conmigo? No he tenido una plática tan interesante en treinta años…" Firence extendió la mano.

"Claro." Respondió Hermione dándole la mano. "Con mucho gusto."

Atraído Notas de la linda autora:

Estoy muy orgullosa, no es la primera vez que intento escribir algo sobre Firence, pero no lograba hacer algo bueno o coherente. Creo que esto me salió bastante bien. Firence es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me encanta cada vez que lo mencionan en algún fic; mezclarlo con viajes en el tiempo, que es algo que también me gusta mucho, resultó en esto. Espero que les gustase, que lo disfrutasen y que me dejen sus comentarios. 3 canciones me inspiraron para ésta historia; 'desde que llegaste' de _jardín, _ 'What she came for 'de Franz Ferdinand

Y sobre todo,' Sacrilege ' de los _Yeah Yeah Yeahs_ .

Buen resto de año, creo que para mi escribir esto fue un poco catártico, por lo de ser lo suficientemente abierto para cambiar de ideas. Si conocen o escucharon las cansiones , me dicen si les gustaron.

Sin más que decir, me ,bye

Cockroach Cluster

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K R.


End file.
